


Birthday Present

by Summertime_Poet



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: AND EYEBROW WAGGLES, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompted Writing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: “What the hell is that thing on my bed?”Wherein Hawkeye gets a surprise.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts).



> For [flootzavut](www.archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut)'s prompt: “What the hell is that thing on my bed?” :D 
> 
> This was for the 1+5 sentences writing meme, but then this fic just kept growing, and I can't say I'm sorry ^_^ I feel like I'm finally starting to get a better grip on writing the boys! <3

“What the hell is that thing on my bed?”  
  
“That’s a letter, Hawk,” BJ grinned, knowing fully well that stating the obvious would not at all help clear up Hawkeye’s confusion.  
  
“Yes, I know that that’s a letter,” Hawkeye replied, nodding. “But what is it doing on my bed? Radar already delivered the mail this morning, I already got mine.”  
  
“Not all of it, no,” BJ replied with a wicked grin and a raised finger. “I happen to know that this is related to your upcoming birthday, and I am fairly certain I know the contents of it, as well.”  
  
Hawkeye just stared at BJ for a moment at that, before walking toward his cot and picking up the letter- from _Peggy Hunnicutt_?? “Beej, you should have told her that sending me her rum cookie recipe won’t help me all the way over here in Korea, as grateful as I am, but as you know, just getting the ingredients-” “Just open it already, will you,” BJ interrupted his increasingly faster babbling, knowing that Hawkeye was nervous about what this might all be about, and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Finally, Hawkeye nodded and carefully went about opening the envelope to take out a double-sided letter, as a photo, too, slipped out of the envelope- a photo of BJ; Hawkeye turned it around with slightly shaking hands, and under BJ’s almost giddy gaze read what it said on the photo’s backside:  
  
“Dearest Hawkeye- happy birthday!  
BJ and I agree that you deserve to be loved as much as we love each other. And you are. For details, do consult the letter or your birthday present.  
Love, Peg”  
  
Hawkeye’s gaze wildly met BJ’s after he finished rereading the four neatly written lines for the tenth time.  
  
“BJ, is your wonderful wife saying what I think she is saying, or-”  
  
“If you want to, you can read the letter and have a talk with me first-” Hawkeye nodded, both as an agreement and as an encouragement to continue. “- but know that you’re free to unpack your birthday present anytime.”  
  
Hawkeye sharply turned toward him, still not fully believing that this was actually a _real thing_ happening to him, and any possible response at the front of his mind was silenced by BJ waggling his eyebrows.  
  
“You’re impossible,” Hawkeye guffawed.  
  
“Not for you,” BJ retorted, and smiled into the fierce kiss when Hawkeye decided that talking, at least for the moment, could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find the fic over [here](www.vanillatumbleweedscoffee.tumblr.com/post/172233219728) on tumblr ^^ Hope you liked it! ^_^ Feedback is, as always much appreciated!


End file.
